Electronic devices use power to perform various tasks, functions, operations, etc., and/or to operate various components of the electronic devices. For example, an electronic device may use power to operate a screen (e.g., a touch screen, a liquid crystal display (LCD), etc.). In another example, an electronic device may use power to generate operate a processing device (e.g., a central processing unit, a processor) to execute applications that are executing on the electronic device. In a further example, an electronic device (e.g., a network device such as a router or switch) may use power to operate ports (e.g., network ports) and to perform various tasks (e.g., route or forward packets). Electronic devices may use power supplies to generate the power used by the electronic devices.
The components of the power supplies (e.g., voltage regulators, rails, wires, pins, connectors, capacitors, transistors, etc.) generate heat and may use active cooling (such as an airflow generated by a fan) to help prevent overheating of the components and/or the power supplies. For example, when power supply components are grouped closely together, the quantity of heat generated by the power supply components is sometimes sufficient to increase the temperature of the environment surrounding the power supply components. Further, the power supply components are housed in structures (e.g., housing, a case, etc.) that trap hot air around the power supply components which further increases the temperature of the power supply and/or the power supply components.